


stay here, honey, i don't want to share

by orphan_account



Series: yeongeun works [2]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Deleted Scenes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Sub Cha Hakyeon | N, wow that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hakyeon wrinkles his nose as Wongeun chugs down half of his tea in one long breath. "I didn't mean drink it all at the same time."Wongeun lifts his cup in Hakyeon's direction sarcastically. "Picky, picky." His mouth tugs up at one corner, and Hakyeon leans in, kisses the smirk right off Wongeun's face, languid and familiar as the way their bodies press together under their shared blanket. Wongeun kisses him back with a laugh low in his chest, and he tastes of green tea flavored with ginger against Hakyeon's Earl Grey.





	stay here, honey, i don't want to share

**Author's Note:**

> this is a kind of deleted scene from my work "his lovely boldness," but that doesn't really have any bearing on this - it's entirely a standalone.
> 
> i don't expect much from this! it's not a popular pairing ^^; but it's a favorite of mine, so i'm putting this up mostly because i like it. i hope you do too!

"The tea is going to get cold if you don't drink it soon," Hakyeon murmurs, prodding at Wongeun's calf with his toes. Wongeun makes a grunting noise of protest and his hands slip under the heavy blanket, his palms chafing at Hakyeon's toes.

"I don't understand how your feet are this cold," Wongeun grumbles, but his tone lilts with quiet amusement.

Hakyeon flexes his ankle, points his toes in Wongeun's grip. "My blood has a long way to go, thank you." He preens silently under the attention, taking a sip of his own tea. The mug is room temperature, the tea inside lukewarm, and Hakyeon's feet are so, so cold, but still he feels warm. He scoots awkwardly down the couch until he's half-curled in Wongeun's lap and gestures imperiously at Wongeun's tea, untouched on the end table.

"Drink your tea," Hakyeon demands again, much closer now, pressing his lips briefly to the high arch of Wongeun's cheekbone. "Or you'll bitch later about how you let it get cold." Primetime programming hums softly in the background as Wongeun concedes, removing his hands from Hakyeon's frigid feet and grabbing his mug.

"You know, you aren't always right," Wongeun quips before he starts to drink, but it just brings a smile to Hakyeon's lips, because there's no real sting behind it.

"In this instance, I am right." Hakyeon wrinkles his nose as Wongeun chugs down half of his tea in one long breath. "I didn't mean drink it all at the same time."

Wongeun lifts his cup in Hakyeon's direction sarcastically. "Picky, picky." His mouth tugs up at one corner, and Hakyeon leans in, kisses the smirk right off Wongeun's face, languid and familiar as the way their bodies press together under their shared blanket. Wongeun kisses him back with a laugh low in his chest, and he tastes of green tea flavored with ginger against Hakyeon's Earl Grey.

Hakyeon's face fits perfectly against Wongeun's hand, and he turns into the contact, pushes his cheek and his lips against Wongeun's palm and lets himself be guided into another long, chaste, gingery kiss. Wongeun's fingertips slide into Hakyeon's hair and he shivers when they massage at his scalp, behind his ear, at the nape of his neck.

Hakyeon's breath shudders out in a quiet " _ahhh_ " of sheer content. He's perfectly happy to stay here and be kissed, but it's Wongeun who pulls back. His eyes sparkle as he looks down at his lap, his eyes trailing his now-cool mug as he raises it to his lips between them and takes another long drink of his tea, gaze fixed on Hakyeon.

For his part, Hakyeon huffs indignantly, reaches across Wongeun, and picks up his phone, which had buzzed insistently against the glass top of the end table. It's Wonshik, asking where Hakyeon is. Hakyeon turns on the camera, reaches out as far as his arm will go, and snaps a picture of the pair of them.

"Yah!" Wongeun protests as Hakyeon reviews the picture—it's a good one of him, but— "My mouth was open! Take a better one." Hakyeon doesn't listen, is on the verge of just sending the selfie he's filtered already when Wongeun rushes in, kisses Hakyeon suddenly and deeply. Hakyeon's brain goes blank, entirely still. He moans, loud in the close air between them, and tips his head back, a wordless plea to be kissed more thoroughly. Wongeun's mouth slides hotly against Hakyeon's, his teeth worrying at Hakyeon's lips, lighting Hakyeon up from the inside out.

In all the arousing commotion, Wongeun manages to slip Hakyeon's phone out of his hand. He breaks their kiss, leaving Hakyeon perplexed with longing for the second it takes him to slam back into himself, and in that moment Wongeun is reaching out and taking another photo of them. He laughs as Hakyeon hurriedly schools his expression into practiced neutrality and finds his angle. "Hakyeon, you're a ham." Hakyeon smacks Wongeun's bicep petulantly and snatches his phone away from his truly contemptible lover.

It _is_ a better picture. Hakyeon doesn't want to admit it, not when he's been so deviously _tricked_ , but it's the one he sends to Wonshik. "What's on TV right now?" Hakyeon asks, distracted, as he types, and Wongeun answers, "Looks like...some movie about Sandra Bullock falling in love. Does that narrow it down?"

"Movie..." Hakyeon mutters back. He looks up at Wongeun, who's finally finished his damn tea, and who's watching Hakyeon slowly text with amused patience writ large on his handsome face. "Cake later."

"Cake later," Wongeun promises, and when Hakyeon sprawls out, slings his leg across Wongeun's lap, Wongeun obligingly smooths one hand up the inside of Hakyeon's thigh, down again, up again. "Put Wonshik on silent for a while, Hakyeon-ah."

"Sanghyuk needs something," Hakyeon murmurs, but silences and locks his phone obediently, handing it over to Wongeun to replace on the end table. He barely has time to miss Wongeun's attention before he's pressed down against the couch cushions, Wongeun's hips against his own, their lips meeting again, still so slow, so sultry. Hakyeon wraps his legs around Wongeun's thighs, squirms until he can get one hitched up high enough to push their hips closer, grind them ungracefully together.

Wongeun's braced on his forearms above Hakyeon, because Hakyeon confessed to him weeks ago that he loves the weight of Wongeun on top of him, loves feeling small and safe caged in between Wonshik's arms, and Wongeun, for all their playfully barbed back and forth, has never been anything but a gracious lover to Hakyeon. Hakyeon's hot all over, sweat already breaking out under his loose sleep clothes, a combination of Wongeun's body and Hakyeon's simmering desire.

Their breath comes in heavy gasps between long kisses, Hakyeon's punctuated with breathy noises of need, Wongeun's with that same low laughter. His hands slip under Hakyeon's oversized t-shirt (in all likelihood liberated from Wongeun's own closet), spanning across Hakyeon's chest as he peels Hakyeon out of his clothes.

Hakyeon gets frantic, fluttery fingers on Wongeun's shirt, too, yanks at the hem until Wongeun pulls away long enough to rip it over his head. "I'm here," Wongeun murmurs in Hakyeon's ear, settling back over him, his lips brushing the fine hair of Hakyeon's shaven sideburn. He's so _warm_ where their bare chests meet, his fingers are so ardent when they slide down Hakyeon's chest, his ribs, his waist. Wongeun braces himself again and kisses Hakyeon deeper, intense, hungry.

"Wongeun," Hakyeon pleads, tilting his head so their lips slip apart, and Wongeun makes an inquiring noise and moves to kiss and lick and suck at Hakyeon's jaw, his neck, his collarbones, their limbs tangled together on Wongeun's couch.

His _couch_ , that was what Hakyeon wanted to say. "Wongeun, we're too old to fuck on a sofa," he protests quietly, and Wongeun lifts his face to level Hakyeon with a sardonically raised eyebrow.

"You want me to carry you again," Wongeun surmises, and Hakyeon feels his cheeks blush, too hot all over again, and resolutely refuses to answer. He _wants_ to spread himself out on Wongeun's bed, but how he gets there is entirely up to Wongeun.

Wongeun, bless him, stands up and retrieves both of their tea mugs, carries them into the kitchen and rinses them out and places them on the mat to dry. Hakyeon picks up their discarded shirts and folds them in half, hangs them over the back of the couch just in time to be unceremoniously scooped up. Wongeun's arms clutch Hakyeon to his chest bridal-style, and Hakyeon lets out an alarmed " _yah_ " as he's hefted around.

"I love a man who prioritizes housework," Hakyeon mumbles against Wongeun's bare chest, and Wongeun says something snippy and jostles Hakyeon purposely. "You're more of a chariot than a Mercedes, aren't you."

"They're both pretty nice rides," Wongeun replies simply, and Hakyeon groans long and drawn-out as Wongeun finagles them through his bedroom door. From there, it's just a few more steps before Hakyeon is tossed onto Wongeun's bed, bouncing up to meet Wongeun as they collide in a whole new mess of limbs, Hakyeon groping for Wongeun's hands so he can place them pointedly at the waistband of Hakyeon's shorts. Wongeun pushes them off impatiently and falls to his knees between Hakyeon's legs, biting his way up Hakyeon's splayed thighs until he reaches Hakyeon's cock, already hard, flushed dark against his stomach.

Hakyeon groans desperately as Wongeun's mouth sinks onto him, halfway down, his hand wrapping around what he doesn't quite manage. Wongeun sucks Hakyeon teasingly, fast and then slow, long strokes and short, always warm and tight, Wongeun's free hand dancing up Hakyeon's side in brief caresses. Hakyeon arches into the wet heat, moans and gasps out how good he's feeling, how good Wongeun makes him feel, but Wongeun isn't a man easily won by flattery, and he keeps _teasing_ , and Hakyeon _wants_ him, wants him closer.

"Wongeun," Hakyeon manages in the brief ebb between waves of pleasure, and Wongeun hums around the head of Hakyeon's cock, looking for all the world like there's nothing he'd rather be doing than going down on Hakyeon until Hakyeon's shaking with need. "Wongeun, come _here_."

When Wongeun doesn't immediately acquiesce, Hakyeon gets a hand in Wongeun's hair, pets through it a few times before hauling Wongeun ungently away from his dick, and Wongeun laughs outright, pulling an answering giggle from Hakyeon as Wongeun descends on him, kissing across Hakyeon's chest, down his arms, up his neck, to his lips.

"You're a ridiculous, ridiculous, needy man," Wongeun chuckles, and Hakyeon hums in agreement.

"I know what I want," Hakyeon allows, and shoves Wongeun's pajama pants down the sharp line of his hips until they fall off entirely. Wongeun climbs onto the bed and helps Hakyeon rearrange their bodies until they're lying fully atop the covers.

"I'd venture to say that I also know what you want," Wongeun ribs, and Hakyeon scoffs but kisses Wongeun again, endeared despite himself. "Grab the stuff out of the nightstand, Hakyeonnie, I'll be right here."

Hakyeon crawls, ungainly, across the mattress, lunging over to the nightstand to retrieve the bottle lube and a condom from their half-used box. Wongeun is not, as he said, where Hakyeon left him, but has positioned himself against his headboard, reclining on a mass of pillows and looking for all the world as if he's prepared to watch Hakyeon crawl around naked all night.

"Your turn," Wongeun murmurs. "Come here, Hakyeon-ah."

And Hakyeon wants to protest, put up some kind of token fight, but more than that, he's wanted _Wongeun_ for so long—it's been a week since they've touched, longer since they had _time—_  Hakyeon clambers atop Wongeun and straddles his hips, their cocks sliding slickly together before Wongeun hastily lubes up two fingers, reaching behind Hakyeon to gently slip the first into him.

Hakyeon's breath leaves him in a great exhale of relief and he clutches at Wongeun's shoulders to steady himself as Wongeun slips in a second finger, gently stretching, slowly reaching inward until he brushes across that spot that sends pleasure radiating through Hakyeon's blood, carried out in waves from the insistent push of Wongeun's fingers. Hakyeon moans and the sound is swallowed by Wongeun's lips, his tongue, as Wongeun reaches his free hand back, lubes up a third finger, slides it in alongside the first two.

Hakyeon whimpers pathetically and pushes himself back onto Wongeun's hand desperately, begging with his entire body to be fucked until he feels it while he dances, while he acts out the role he's _meant_ to play, separate altogether from this single private, clandestine _thing_ that's only for him. He moans Wongeun's name plaintively, and Wongeun finally,  _finally_ accedes, slipping his fingers out carefully, one by one.

"Hakyeonnie, could you—" Wongeun asks, gesturing to the nightstand again, and Hakyeon nods, tries to catch his breath as he grabs a wet wipe from the drawer. Wongeun wipes his fingers cursorily and tosses the wipe blindly toward the wastebasket under the nightstand, his lap once again full of Hakyeon. He wrestles with the condom wrapper until he wins out, and Hakyeon leans obligingly forward as Wongeun prepares himself.

"You want to ride me?" Wongeun asks Hakyeon, sincere, and Hakyeon hums his assent. "Ah, you're too much." He sneaks one hand up to jerk Hakyeon forward into a brief, hot kiss. "Get to it, then."

Hakyeon doesn't need to be told twice, gripping the base and sinking himself down onto Wongeun's cock in one motion, moaning loudly as his ass meets Wongeun's splayed thighs. The tension floods out of Hakyeon all at once, and he gives himself over to the need, fucks himself hard and fast on Wongeun's cock, arches his back so Wongeun hits as deep as he can go, pressing up against Hakyeon's prostate on every downstroke until Hakyeon is a shaking mess atop him.

Wongeun keeps up a quiet litany of praise as Hakyeon moves, calling him pretty, beautiful, perfect for Wongeun, and when he wraps one hand around Hakyeon's dick as Hakyeon's thighs burn with exertion, something inside Hakyeon breaks, and he can only clutch onto Wongeun and collapse forward to be kissed over and over again. Wongeun takes over where Hakyeon has stopped, thrusting up into him until they're both worn out.

"Hold on," Wongeun requests, and Hakyeon clings to Wongeun as he's flipped over, a pillow maneuvered beneath his hips, and it's so good like this too, watching Wongeun come undone as he fucks into Hakyeon. His hands are pushing Hakyeon's legs apart as far as they'll go, and Hakyeon picks up Wongeun's abandoned task of getting himself off, his muscles burning with fatigue but his body yearning for release, lost in the way Wongeun feels inside him.

"God, Wongeun, God—" Hakyeon babbles helplessly, coming suddenly over his own hand, overwhelmed by the way Wongeun leans down to suck at Hakyeon's collarbone, never losing his steady, rolling rhythm.

" _Christ_ , Hakyeon, that's—" Wongeun never finishes, because the way Hakyeon writhes underneath him, riding out his orgasm as Wongeun fucks into him harder, faster, unravels him too quickly for words to catch up, and he thrusts into Hakyeon until their hips meet and stops, pressing himself down onto Hakyeon as he comes with a shudder and a quiet moan.

Silence lingers between them for a long moment as the heaviness of sex in the air dissipates, replaced with easy companionship. Hakyeon lifts one languid arm to sling it across Wongeun's shoulders, petting down the dip of his spine slowly until he reaches Wongeun's ass. He squeezes gently, runs his fingertips between Wongeun's cheeks, down toward where they're joined, and Wongeun _whines_ , pulls out in a rush. Hakyeon smiles, sated and smug, as Wongeun ties off the condom and lobs it into the wastebasket, returning to collapse beside Hakyeon, holding out one arm and inviting Hakyeon to curl up against Wongeun's chest.

"Was that what you needed?" Wongeun asks into Hakyeon's hair, and Hakyeon nods, kissing the sweaty plane of Wongeun's chest.

"Cake," Hakyeon remembers, and feels Wongeun's response rumbling against his face more than hears it.

"We can take a few minutes to lie here, Hakyeon. We don't have to be _doing something_ all the time." It's like he hears the unconscious fear whirling through Hakyeon's mind. What if Hakyeon is too busy, what if he doesn't make enough time, what if he's too _boring—_

"Hakyeon," Wongeun insists again. "Breathe. I'm here."

Hakyeon relaxes against Wongeun and just breathes.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave me a comment~
> 
> twitter: elysiyeon


End file.
